mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
May-Hem
May-Hem |datefrom = May 11, 2013 |dateto = May 25, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from May 11, 2013 to May 25, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. The 99% has to be better than the 1% Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Redefine I need you here as soon as possible. It's about time I started righting my wrongs. - Joe Castellano You were supposed to be here hours ago. Where are you? - Joe Castellano #Job: Set Up a Rum Running Operation (15x). #Build 2 Arena power-ups. #Fight 70 opponents in London. }} New Skin I've been thinking about the people I've killed over the past few years. I want to give back to the families of all my victims. - Joe Castellano Here's how we do it. Target rich crime families and take all their loot. - Joe Castellano #Collect from your Sports Stadium 1 times. #Loot 30 Touchable from robbing. #Help in a War 3 times. }} Idiot Box Our first candidate is in an estate just outside London. Go there right now and do the needful. - Joe Castellano Good. Make it look like it was an accident. I'll call you when we've found our next target. - Joe Castellano #Ask for 3 Dig Em Up from mafia. #Fight in 10 Shootout Arenas. #Loot 15 Wind Chill from Job: Recruit Loyal Gunmen. |9=2}} Favorite Things Your next target's in Brazil and get this, he's waiting for you to try and take his vault. Show him who he's messing with. - Joe Castellano You aren't there yet? Don't test my patience. - Joe Castellano #Win 13 fights in Brazil. #Rob 10 times in Chicago. #Get 3 crew members. |8=3}} Magic Medicine This guy means some serious business. The crew can help out with this one. Just make sure you don't touch that vault. - Joe Castellano Now that's a fire. That vault better be intact for your sake. - Joe Castellano #Clear 4 robbing boards. #Win 2 Wars. #Collect from your Headquarters 1 times. |10=3}} }} Nowhere Fast Now that you have the vault, deliver it to the victim's family. What the hell is that? - Joe Castellano You okay? What happened? Those better not have been bandits. Check the shipment. - Joe Castellano #Ask for 8 Power Cards from mafia. #Get 20 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Job: Bribe a Police Commandant (30x). }} }} Consequence Crates were missing eh? What are you waiting for? Find out who's behind this. - Joe Castellano On second thought, forget it. It's only a few crates of jewellery. Nothing big. - Joe Castellano #Activate 4 crew members in London. #Ice 60 opponents in Brazil. #Deal 3500 damage in Shootout Arena. |9=3}} }} Out From Under I'm taking a cut of the loot? Why would I do that? It's not like the families' ingratitude disappoints me in any way. - Joe Castellano You there? I can't hear you. Hello? - Joe Castellano #Build 3 weapons from your Weapons Depot. #Ask for 6 Dig Em Up from mafia. #Rob 30 times in London. |8=5}} }} Certain Shade Of Green They're getting enough and more out of this. I should be thanked for what I'm doing. Get away from me! - Joe Castellano You will pay for your sins as I have done mine! - Joe Castellano #Take out 20 Joe Castellano. (Requires ? each) #Build 20 Arena power-ups. #Loot 60 Open Air from Job: Sell 'Power Ups' At School. |9=5}} Privilege This isn't what I had in mind when you told me that it's the job of a lifetime. - Tim Lee For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I had to pull you into this. - Tim Lee #Collect from your Truck Shop 2 times. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to collect 60 Silky Anteater. #Job: Make an Announcement on a Local TV Network (40x). |10=5}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:May-Hem